Su nueva aventura
by ProudLightwood
Summary: Oneshot sizzy.


**¡Hola! Este es un Oneshot sobre Izzy. Está inspirado después de CoHF. Espero que os guste **

**_Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras_**

* * *

Esa mañana me sentí muy mareada, casi no había probado el desayuno. Le dije a Simon que no se preocupara y que se fuera con Clary a donde quisiera que fueran. Esa mañana necesitaba tiempo para mí. Probablemente todo fuera un susto.

Me vestí y salí rápidamente, dirigiéndome a una de esas farmacias mundanas. La chica del mostrador me miró de arriba a abajo antes de que me diese lo que había ido a comprar. Un predictor.

Volví al Instituto tan rápido como pude y me dispuse a hacerme la prueba. El tiempo de espera se me hizo demasiado largo. No paré de dar vueltas por la habitación. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría si estaba embarazada? ¿Todo iría bien con Simon?

Respiré profundamente antes de mirar el resultado. Positivo. Noté como las lágrimas se agrupaban en mis ojos. No estaba preparada para ser madre. No a mis diecisiete años. Me esforcé todo lo posible para no llorar y fui a buscar a una de las personas en las que más confiaba. Alec.

Entré en su habitación sin ni siquiera llamar.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó nada más verme.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente y se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Iz? -noté el cariño que desprendía su voz.

Le entregué el predictor y vi su cara de asombro.

-¡Isabelle!-exclamo y luego bajó el tono de voz.- Tan solo tienes 17 años.ç

-Lo sé, ¿crees que quería esto?

-¿Lo sabe Simon? Porque el padre es él, ¿no?

-¡Claro que es él! Y no, no se lo he dicho aún- me mordí el labio nerviosa- no sé como hacerlo.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Nunca me había sentido tan cobarde como lo hacía ahora.

-Habla con él, debe de saberlo- Alec me atrajo hacia sí, abrazándome. -Eres una de las mejores nefilim que conozco, te irá bien.

Asentí, aunque no estaba segura de que él tuviera razón, es más, casi estaba segura que sería todo lo contrario.

Después de comer, o más bien, atiborrarme de patatas fritas, fui a la habitación de Simon, que debía de haber llegado hace poco.

-Izzy- me sonrió cuando me vio y yo sonreí también, porque después de todo, no podía evitarlo.

-Tenemos que hablar-le dije, poniéndome seria.

-¿Has descubierto la sorpresa que te tenía preparada y vienes a decirme que no te gusta?

Alcé una ceja sin saber de lo que me estaba hablando.

-¿He descubierto qué?

El chico pareció relajarse y sonrió.

-Nada, nada. Olvídalo

Asentí y entré, me dirigí a su cama y me senté. Suspiré profundamente antes de mirarle.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Estoy embarazada- solté rápidamente, como si decirlo así fuera a reducir el impacto que causaría en Simon.

No pudo evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa, pero tras varios segundos, cogió mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Me encantaba aquella sensación.

Pero de nuevo, sentí como las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos cuando me preguntó si estaba segura. Asentí con la cabeza y sentí como él me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Estaremos bien en esto.

Asentí antes de hundir mi cara en su cuello. Y entonces supe que podía confiar en él. Que no me abandonaría.

-Serás una madre de diez-me dijo sonriendo un poco y yo negué con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué dices que no?

-No pude cuidar de Max, Simon, ¿Cómo voy a poder cuidar de un bebé? -entonces dejé salir las lágrimas de mis ojos. Lágrimas que llevaba aguantando desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo que le pasó a Max no fue tu culpa- sus dedos limpiaron las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

Busqué sus ojos y vi en ellos que no mentía. Que él pensaba eso y no lo decía para que me sintiese mejor. Junté mis labios con los suyos, fundiéndolos en un suave, pero expresivo beso.

-Te quiero- dije, por primera vez y me sentí bien con eso.

-Lo sé-su sonrisa volvió a su rostro.- yo también te quiero.

Sonreí y volví a mirarle.

-¿Y cuál era la sorpresa de la que me hablaste antes?

-Esto...

Se arrodilló frente a mí y llevó una mano a su bolsillo, de donde sacó una pequeña caja que al abrirla, me dejó ver un precioso anillo.

-Isabelle Sophia Lightwood-pude notar lo nervioso que estaba en sus palabras- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Me quedé mirándole atónita, no me esperaba que me pidiera matrimonio, no ahora.

-sí- mi voz sonó algo entrecortada, así que repetí- Sí, Simon, me casaré contigo.

Me miró y yo le miré, ambos sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez el beso fue más intenso, más apasionado.

Cuando nos separamos, sonreí feliz. La idea de se madre ya no me disgustaba tanto. Porque al fin y al cabo estábamos juntos. Y disfruté esa tarde con él, ya que a partir de ese momento, nos esperaba la batalla más dura a la que nunca nos habíamos enfrentado. Ser padres.


End file.
